My Anger's Wrath
by Black Jack's Lady
Summary: Inside along with warnings, spoilers, and other things. If you have a better idea for the title please say so in the review-by the way, I live off reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Aya-might want to check cuz i don't know what NC-17 involves~I'm guessing sex scenes which i'll have 

____________________________________________________________________________ 

Title: My Anger's Wrath 

Author: Night Siren 

Summary: Draco hates his father, Voldemort, Harry...Just about everyone! Ginny has gone from sweet, innocent Weaslyette to bad girl for life! She's upset with everything and has found she has more power than the "Boy-Who-Lived Side" can imagine-and she's upset with them! Draco's and Ginny's life clash and it may be what they need to prove themselves.....Or will they work together to rule first? 

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except the plot and maybe a couple of original characters I might put in to twist things up. 

Spoilers: 1-5 probably 

Rating: NC-17 

Warnings: May not get any juicy things in for a few chapters, may be some switches in couples to stir things up. Violence, Sex-the typical basically. POV swiches 

Chapter 1- Fights and Leaving 

Draco's POV: 

I got up from bed. The silky sheets fell off my bare chest. My muscles were clearly visibly and my grey eyes were captivating. I just woke up so my usual sneering look wasn't there. I got dressed and fixed it and headed to breakfast. Halfway down the hall I could tell my father had Lord Voldermort over. My rage was now fully in place so their was no way that anyone could see me as a kind, caring guy that was forced into this life style. I sat down at the breakfast table hoping to go unnoticed. But-of course-hoping was useless. My father's and Voldemort's attention turned towards me. 

"Draco, you know your iniation is coming up soon?" My father said with his drawling voice. 

"Yes, father." I said drawling, too. 

"You have perfected the Unforgiveables, right? I don't want you to shame this family," Voldemort said. "It's been a great service as long as I've been around." 

"Yes, M'Lord." GOD! Why should I have to call him "Lord"? It's incredably retarded! 

"Good." 

I finished my breakfast quickly and used the excuse that I was going to practice the Unforgiveables to make sure I had them down right. I was excused and went to my room. 

I took the rats that I was given to practice on and went through each spell twice. I then layed on my bed and closed my eyes. I hated this! I don't want to take orders from Voldemort and I don't want to be his stupid Guina Pig! 

Later that day: 

I was called to go to Voldemort and my father. I walked down the hallway to the dungeons, down to the last room which was used for Death Eater meetings. I knocked and was asked to come inside. It looked nice and my father and Voldemort were sitting on the best looking chairs in the room. I stopped in the middle of the room and looked at them straight in the eye. Voldemort smiled-a cruel, evil smile-at my boldness-which is something he like in his Death Eaters. 

"Draco, we have things to discuss." My father said. 

I knew that they were going to test my strength. I didn't like this. 

"Disarm me." 

I followed his instructions. Voldemort had a cruel delight in his eyes when he saw my skills. I was also told to petrify him, full-body lock him, erase his memory, bring it back, and a bunch of other things along with blocking and dodging his spells. My father was having too much fun with this-so was Voldemort. I braced my wand and attacked them at the same time. 

"You both can go to hell!" I yelled and stormed out of the room-but not before I saw the surprise quickly show on Voldemort's face and the rage on my father's. 

I went to my room and packed everything I needed-clothes, wand, broom, books, quills, ink, scrolls, blankets, pillows, bathing items, money, etc. I also grabbed the keys to my many vaults in Gringots and Floo Powder. I shrunk everything into my bag and my room was empty now. There was nothing left-no carpet, bed, or curtains even. I graduated from Hogwarts 3 years ago. I can buy my own house. 

Ginny's POV- 

I woke up to the ranting of my mum and dad. Fred, George, and Ron were in serious trouble. And now they were yelling at me for staying asleep so late. It was only 8:30! I got up and got dressed. I wore low-rise jeans, a bell sleeved shirt under a bodice, and a leather trench coat. I ate breakfast. 

"Ginny, you have meeting tomarrow on joining the Order." Mum said. 

"I know." 

"You need to have decent clothes and not what your wearing now." 

I rolled my eyes. "I will, Mum." 

I finished breakfast and headed upstairs to practice some charms and curses that would come in handy. 

Later: 

I was called down to test out my loyalty-like I needed it. I was asked a bunch of questions. 

"Your final question is: If both Harry and your family was in trouble, who would you go to first?" Mum asked. 

"Harry because he's the only one who can defeat Voldemort and that is our first priority." 

They then started asking more questions. I got fed up. 

"Shut your yaps already! I thought that I had gotten done with all questions. You can just forget my help!" I yelled and glass shattered everywhere surprising everyone in the room. 

I grabbed everything in my room and shrunk it to fit into a bag and headed for Diagon Alley in hopes of staying for a bit. I used Floo Powder to get there. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Title: My Anger's Wrath 

Author: Black Jack's Lady

Summary: Draco hates his father, Voldemort, Harry...Just about everyone! Ginny has gone from sweet, innocent Weaslyette to bad girl for life! She's upset with everything and has found she has more power than the "Boy-Who-Lived Side" can imagine-and she's upset with them! Draco's and Ginny's life clash and it may be what they need to prove themselves...Or will they work together to rule first? 

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except the plot and maybe a couple of original characters I might put in to twist things up. 

Spoilers: 1-5 probably 

Rating: R

Warnings: May not get any juicy things in for a few chapters, may be some switches in couples to stir things up. Violence, sex. POV switches 

****

Chapter 2-Unexpected meeting

****

Draco's POV:

I walked through Diagon Alley. I plan to stay at the Leaky Caldron until I find a house. I rented a room and put my stuff in it. I grabbed a key so I could pull money from Gringotts. I walked out to Diagon Alley with my cape bellowing behind me. I took 1000 galleons out. I walked out and went to some of the stores. I stopped by Weasley's Wizard Wheazes. I bought a few items to send to Voldemort and "Daddy Dearest." I went to buy some potion ingredients. I bought some candy and some rock-punk music to listen to. I headed back towards my room in the Leaky Caldron. 

Ginny's POV:

I had gotten to Diagon Alley. I went into an empty alleyway where I saw an open window in the Leaky Caldron. Making sure no one saw I scaled the wall. Some one was already occupying it. It made things a whole lot easier. One, I wouldn't get caught from the shop owner for sneaking in. Two, they occupant wasn't likely to be back until sundown. That would give me time to rest, change, and leave before even being noticed. I quickly changed into some makeshift sleeping clothes. It consisted of short shorts and a sports bra. I climbed into the bed and fell asleep. I thought I heard the lock turning but ignored it.

Draco's POV:

I unlocked my door. I walked in and saw a lump on the bed that hadn't been there before I left. I walked over with my want out. I pulled back the covers and found the youngest Weasley lying on the bed asleep. She woke up suddenly.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I was simply trying to take a rest. Your window was open so I came up and slept because usually chances are any occupants wouldn't be back until sundown." She replied carelessly.

"I want you out. This is _my_ sleeping quarters," I said with forced anger.

She stood up. "Can't you help a girl in need. My family probably hates me for running off on them and the Order." She stuck out a pouty lip. I suddenly realized how kissable those lips were. I watched as she quickly scanned over my body. I did the same to her. Her hair had become slightly wavy and darkened so it reminded one of flowing blood. Her skin had become even paler since school. Her curves filled out and she grew into the ones she'd had during school. Many of the freckles that had been on her face had disappeared and all that was left were a few pale ones that gently scattered her face. Her eyes were a dangerous cinnamon color. Her so-called sleeping clothes were black short shorts and a black sports bra.

Before I knew what was happening she had wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't help but kiss back.

Ginny's POV:

I couldn't help but scan over his body. Quiddich sure did him good over the years. His artistically chiseled muscles were attractive. No longer did he wear slicked back hair. It was up in small spikes. His eyes a cold grey that screamed danger. His skin was still pale but actually looked good on him. He wore a black silk shirt and black pants. 

Before I knew I was doing it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. I was slightly surprised when he kissed back but didn't let it show. I figure that this may help me stay. He suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist. I feel so right in his arms. I used a hidden power and found his magical aura. It is nearly as powerful as mine is. I felt him reach out with it. He made it so my knees gave way and had to cling to him to keep from falling. I broke the kiss much to his-and my own-dismay.

"What do you say?"

Draco's POV:

I didn't want her to pull away.

"What do you say?" she asked.

I thought about it. It would be nice to have kisses like that more often.

"You can stay, as long as you listen to me."

"Very well," she said. "May I go back to sleep now? I've had a trying morning.

"Go ahead. But wait for a second and let me change into something to sleep in."

I didn't know I was thinking it until it slipped out of my mouth. She smiled and sat on the bed waiting. I grabbed some boxers and went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out she was lying under the covers and had them slightly folded back so I could slide underneath. I slid under and pulled the covers up. Before I could say anything she had gotten on top of me and kissed me again. This time I pulled away. Her eyes were ablaze with lust and fire.

Ginny's POV:

I loved the first kiss we shared and so the second one came without thinking. When he pulled away we stared into each other's eyes. I could tell my own was pretty much identical to his. Lust burned with fire inside the gray iris. Both of our breaths are deep. My hands found their way across his chest feeling his muscles. I can't help but smirk as he shivered in pleasure. 

Suddenly he turned the tables and I was underneath. My hands massage his back like its nothing and we don't break eye contact. He then started kissing my neck before reaching my lips again. When he pulled away I could tell it was only because he was tired. 

A/N: How d'you like it? R&R


End file.
